¡Yo No Quiero Ramen!
by Sweethlove
Summary: Porque Uchiha Sarada ya era demasiada grande como para que su padre le hiciera el avioncito.‒ ¡Papá! ¿Qué haces? ¡Ya no soy un bebe! ‒ ¿Se le había aflojado un tornillo, o qué demonios le pasaba a este hombre? ¿Acaso el ramen se le subió a la cabeza? Todos alrededor nos estaban mirando ¡Todos! ¡Ya no era niña para que hiciera eso! ¡Tenía diez años!


**Este escrito también se encuentra publicado en MSS, bajo el mismo Nick.**

**¡Hola! **Bueno, aquí traigo un escrito que realice haces unos días. Espero que les guste :)

* * *

**¡Yo No Quiero Ramen!**

Los nacientes rayos ambarinos del sol habían dado acto de presencia sobre el pueblo, asimismo estos daban aviso a los pájaros que dormitaban en las copas de los árboles por las noches. Un clima cálido y pasivo recorría las calles, a su vez, mezclándose con el intenso aroma a menta y pino acompañado con un toque de miel que emanaban los árboles de eucalipto.

Los primeros aldeanos ya comenzaban a circular por las calles de Konoha. La mayoría, los de edad avanzada, marchaban sonrientes y felices por el inicio de un nuevo día; los más jóvenes y hasta inclusive niños, impulsaban sus piernas como si vida dependiera de ello para mantenerse en pie obligándose a sí mismos a desfilar rostros alegres con la esperanza de ocultar el sueño debido a la hora temprana de la mañana.

Mis piernas estaban delicadamente cruzadas mientras permanecía sentada en aquel taburete, y mis manos descansaban apoyadas en mi regazo. Una expresión, no del todo agradable, se hallaba dibujada en mi semblante. Era una combinación de enfado y aburrimiento, mezclada con un atisbo de asquerosidad por lo que se encontraba frente a mis narices.

Encarne nuevamente las cejas al sentir el penetrante olor ingresar por mis fosas nasales hasta recorrer por completo mi sistema. Aparté mi mirada, con el disgusto impregnado en mi cara, desviándola hacia la ventana que se alzaba a mi izquierda. Observe, a través de ella, como el vaivén de hojas flota a escasos centímetros del suelo debido a la ligera brisa veraniega que corría a las afueras.

Una señora, de edad mediana, marchaba en compañía de un niño por el lateral de la calle. Ambos caminaban aferrados de la mano. La señora, probablemente, sería la madre de aquel pequeño. Esa misma escena me recordó a mí y a mamá cuando caminábamos juntas por el pueblo. Tenía la manía de que cada vez que yo le tendía la mano, ella la sujetaba con fuerza; como si temiera a que existiera la posibilidad de que me fuera escapar o que simplemente me evaporara en el aire. Apartándome de su lado. Sinceramente, nunca creí que llegaría a extrañarla tanto como en estos momentos.

Un suspiró salió disparado de mis labios y me di cuenta que una presencia me estaba observando. Una mirada penetrante y oscura. A un lado mío. Pues estaba muy equivocado si creía que yo le iba a corresponder la mirada, y mucho menos si pensaba que le iba a hablar. Ese mentiroso, embustero, traidor, no merecía que gastara mi aliento en él. Me había prometido algo que justamente no estaba cumpliendo y, en vez de eso, me traía a este lugar.

‒¿Sarada? ‒_¿Quién mas sino? ¿Cuántas niñas que se nombraban Sarada conocía?, _me pregunte internamente.

Centre todavía más mi atención hacia la calle, ignorando olímpicamente a aquella persona que acababa de dirigirme la palabra.

‒Sarada… ‒Comenzó nuevamente arrastrando las palabras consigo.

‒Hmp ‒Lo corte. Cualquier excusa que iba a meterme para calmar la situación no iba a funcionar. Me ajuste las gafas y procure seguir con mi vista clavada en la ventada. Mientras no lo mirara todo estaría bien.

‒¿Quieres quitar esa cara de vieja amargada de una vez por todas? ‒habló con voz neutra ‒. A este paso vas a terminar bastante arrugada para tu edad ‒¿Qué acaba de decir? ¿Estaba tratando de colmar mi paciencia, o qué? Esto ya era frustrante.

‒La quitaría si en primer lugar no me hubieras traído aquí y ahora mismo estuviéramos haciendo lo que me prometiste ‒Lo encare. Mis orbes negros ahora se hallaban posados en la intensa mirada de mi padre.

Su rostro estaba inquietamente tranquilo, pero podía afirmar que una sonrisa burlona se escondía tras sus ojos.

‒Estas haciendo un alboroto de niña caprichosa, Sarada ‒dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Como si tratara de intimidarme. Noticias para mi papi: No va a funcionar‒. Cálmate, quieres. No sé porque eres tan berrinchuda.

¿Berrinchuda? ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Yo no era berrinchuda. Si me comportaba así era porque él había prometido que me enseñaría un par de jutsus nuevos y no lo estaba haciendo precisamente. ¿Por qué? Porque al señorito se le había ocurrido traerme a Ichiraku Ramen_. _¡A Ichiraku Ramen! Justo a este lugar. ¡Yo detesto el ramen! ¿Cuántas veces tenía que repetírselo?

Aparté mi cara hacia un costado. No quería verlo. Estaba enojada y el creciente olor a ramen proveniente, tanto, del gran tazón que tenía en frente de mí como de la cocina, producía que todo mi estomagó diera vueltas.

‒Vamos, Sarada. Quita esa cara y prueba un poco de ramen de puerco. Esta riquísimo. ‒Naruto se encontraba sentado a un lado de mi padre, tragando ramen. No podía verlo bien, pero sabía exactamente que estaba haciendo, o más bien que tenía en la boca, al momento de decir eso último.

Pues sí. No estábamos precisamente solos en el puesto de comida que, increíblemente, seguía en pie. Era conocido para mí que Ichiraku Ramen era como un lugar sagrado para Naruto como para el equipo siete: el grupo de gennin formado en aquellos días de antaño por Kakashi, mis padres y él. Este último, actual séptimo Hokage. Por esa misma razón, tenía en cuenta los años que perduraban en este lugar.

Observé la situación una vez más. Los tres estábamos sentados en la barra: mi papá en el medio, y yo y mi tío a ambos lados de él. Naruto, se encontraba con la cabeza inclinada en el tazón de ramen mientras sus manos sostenían aquel pote. Si no hubiera vuelto mi vista por una segunda vez hacia él, juraría que tenía la cabeza enterrada en el plato de comida. Negué en señal reprobatoria. Parecía todo un niño comiendo de esa manera. Mi padre, llevaba los fideos de ramen a su boca con toda la paz del mundo. Viéndolo asi, diría que disfrutaba al igual que su amigo la comida, pero de una forma mas relajada y decente.

Volví mi mirada nuevamente al tazón que tenía enfrente. Una combinación de fideos, verdura, carne de cerdo, huevo, y sabe dios que más, se encontraba nadando en un líquido amarillento. Al parecer, lo que era sopa.

¿Cómo era posible que les gustara esa mezcla abominable de ingredientes? Lo que era peor: ¡¿Quién comí ramen a las ocho de la mañana?! Díganme, ¿quién es su sano juicio comía tal comida a una hora tan temprana de la mañana? Tenía en claro que no hacia falta que el ramen se comiera estrictamente en el almuerzo o en la cena, pero ¿a las ocho de la mañana? Entendería por lo menos si fuera a las diez u once a.m.

‒ No me gusta el ramen. Eso es algo que mi papá sabe a la perfección, pero al parecer le gusta verme enojada ‒le dije en señal de repuesta a Naruto, junto con un mensaje para mi querido papacito.

Ante esto, él dejó su tazón devuelta en la barra y miró interrogante a mi padre, pero él estaba muy concentrado en los fideos que estaba comiendo cómo para devolverle la mirada. Eso me hizo enojar más. ¿Nos estaba ignorando, o simplemente le daba igual lo que yo quisiera?

Él ni se inmutó de su asiento.

‒Tranquilo, Naruto. A Sarada no le gusta el ramen por el simple hecho de que nunca se ha dignado probarlo ‒dijo sosegadamente.

¿Qué nunca me digne a probarlo? Claro que no. ¿Por qué comería algo, si con el simple hecho de olerlo, ocasionaba que mi estomagó quedara más revuelto que un licuado de frutas? No soy tonta. Era obvio que no me iba a gustar.

‒Ah, pero entonces, ¿cómo puedes decir que no te gusta el ramen si no lo has probado jamás, pequeña? ‒Aquella sonrisa pintada en el rostro del séptimo Hokage, articulaba silenciosamente una petición para que probara dicha comida

_Prefiero mil veces morirme de hambre antes que probar un bocado de esa comida._

‒No me gusta. Punto. Lo siento, tío Naruto, pero me niego a probarlo siquiera. ‒respondí ante todo pronóstico de que se atreviera a hacer la misma pregunta que tantas veces le había escuchado repetir a mi padre.

Papá se volteó nuevamente hacía mí, y con una voz que traía reproche dijo:

‒ ¿Sabes cuál es el problema de mi hija, Naruto? ‒le preguntó, fijando sus ojos ónix en los míos a medida que fruncía el entrecejo. Yo no me quede atrás y traté de darle una mirada igual de ceñuda a la que me estaba lanzando.

Podía percibir al fanático número uno del ramen detrás de la espalda mi papá, alternando su vista celeste entre él y yo.

‒El problema radica en que Sakura le da todos los gustos y mañas ‒continuó‒. Si la señorita no quiere tal cosa, ahí esta mamá para darle otra.

‒Porque ella si me entiende. ‒murmure, más para mí que para él.

Aparte la cara hacia un costado, rompiendo la conexión de miradas que tenia con mi papá segundos antes.

Dos semanas atrás, el Kazekage de Sunagakure, había solicitado apoyó medico por parte de la aldea. Suna estaba atravesando una peste que comenzaba a esparcirse en gran medida por todo el pueblo; los médicos especialistas no habían logrado dar con la cura de dicha enfermedad y las cosas comenzaban a empeorarse. A raíz de ello, y debido a que ambas aldeas eran grandes aliadas, el Hokage había aprobado la petición prestando la ayuda requerida, enviando así a los mejores médicos de Konoha. Por lo que aquello incluía que la mejor medico ninja, y ex-discípula de la quinta, fuera enviada en compañía de otros especialistas más para prestar de sus conocimientos. Eso quería decir que Haruno Sakura, mi madre, había sido envía a la aldea de la arena. Por lo cual, mi padre y yo nos habíamos quedados solos en casa.

Constantemente recibíamos noticias de mamá que ella misma nos mandaba por medio de una babosa, se las ingeniaba de una manera u otra para que estuviéramos al tanto y no nos preocupáramos; más que nada porque era la primera vez que ella se iba de misión por tantos días, pero a pesar de ello yo sabía que estaba trabajando duro para hallar la cura y volver lo más pronto posible con nosotros.

Los primeros días sin mamá no habían sido nada fáciles. La convivencia a solas con mi papá no era lo mismo sin ella, empezando de que ya me estaba cansando de comer todos los santos días tomate. Él no era un experto en la cocina, y me lo había demostrado bastante bien una noche que intento hacer la cena; yo apenas sabia las cosas básicas debido a que recientemente había optado por aprender como era el funcionamiento de cocinar. Digamos que mis intereses van más allá de esos, como aprender nuevas técnicas de pelea o jutsus. Pero eso no quería decir que yo no pudiera defenderme en el ámbito de la gastronomía Podía aprender de ambas.

Intente cocinar una vez, pero hubo un pequeño problema: la cocina, por poco, termino en llamas y yo acabé con tres dedos de mi mano izquierda quemados por agarrar una olla caliente que se estaba incendiando. Conclusión, luego de eso, mi adorado –"y para nada sobre-protector"-, padre me prohibió que volviera a tocar una cacerola sin antes la supervisión de un mayor. Principalmente, esas eran las razones por las que vivíamos a base de tomate y comida comprada.

Aunque algo oscuro dentro de mí comenzaba a tener la leve sospecha de que no era la única cansada de comer siempre lo mismo y que por esa misma razón estábamos comiendo-desayunando ahora mismo en Ichiraku Ramen. Bueno, mi tío Naruto y mi padre porque yo estaba sin probar bocado alguno de esa comida con fideos que más bien parecían lombrices largas nadando en sopa.

Escuche un sonido que logró sacarme de mis pensamientos, algo que se asemejaba a un risa ahoga. Supe que provenía del séptimo. Como si hubiera notado mi mirada en él, recuperó la compostura fingiendo una toz. Una toz muy falsa que no merecía siquiera llamarla asi. Luego de su gran actuación, abrió la boca para decir:

‒Sarada, tal vez quieras hacer el intento de comer un poco. Luego vez si te gusta o no, además, creo que cuando regrese Sakura-chan le gustaría saber que su hija probó algo diferente. ‒Terminó sus palabras con una radiante sonrisa bañando su cara.

‒Mmm… No lo creo ‒le dije para después poner mi vista en mi padre‒. ¿Vamos a tardar mucho más tiempo aquí o ya nos podemos ir?

Él suspiró, y acto seguido dijo:

‒Puede ser. Hasta que termines tu comida.

No estaba hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

‒ ¡Yo no quiero ramen! ‒Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, las palabras ya habían salido de mi boca. Y no en un tono muy bajo que digamos. Sin embargo, no me arrepentí. Tal vez, de ese modo lo entenderían de una buena vez por todas.

‒Eso ya lo sé. Por eso mismo te digo que comas tu comida y dejes de hacer escándalo, Sarada.

Mis cachetes estaban inflados y los sentía bastantes calientes. Apuesto a que estaba colorada. Había cruzado mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho. Toda una escena para ver.

Suspiro.

‒No quiero ‒Sí. Lo estaba desafiando, ¿y que? No por nada soy una Uchiha.

‒Entonces, si no quieres por las buenas, lo haremos por las malas ‒Una mirada, que yo conocía bastante bien, se albergo en sus ojos. Era malvada, pero al mismo tiempo destilaba burla.

Naruto observaba todo en silencio, como si un partido de ping-pong se desarrollara delante de él. Su vista viajaba de mi papá a mí; y de mí a él, así continuamente.

Luego de sus palabras, mi amado padre, agarró una cuchara –de quien sabe donde- para sumergirla en su tazón de ramen y así sacar con ella una buena porción que fue dirigida a mi boca. Como si de un bebé se tratará que tengan que hacerle el avioncito para que comiera.

Rápidamente, aparté mi cara de esa cuchara infernal.

‒ ¡Papá! ¿Qué haces? ¡Ya no soy un bebe! ‒protesté con voz indignada.

Él sólo elevo una ceja y puso una sonrisa ladina en su rostro. Como odiaba esa cara de arrogante que me ponía.

‒Oh, ¿estas segura, hija? ‒habló fingiendo inocencia, cómo si yo estuviera en un error.

‒Yo creo que no, Sasuke ‒Naruto estaba escondido detrás de la espalda de mi padre, pero eso no me impidió ver, y escuchar, la risa que estaba por salir a flote de sus labios.

‒Hmp ‒El disgusto en aquel monosílabo era más que claro en esos momentos.

Esos dos. Me las pagarían. Me aseguraría de que mi papito tengo su merecido en cuanto mi mamá llegara. Y en cuanto a mi adorado Tío… no la iba a pasar tan bien que digamos. Ya me vengaría de ambos…

‒Tampoco lo creo, Naruto. Vamos, Sarada ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas del avioncito que papá te hacia de bebé para que comieras? Tal vez aún sigue funcionando.

La cuchara en su mano, que había quedado suspendida en el aire, ahora comenzaba nuevamente a buscar mi boca. Solo que ahora iba acompañada de la voz de mi progenitor:

‒Y ahí viene el avioncito. ¡Todos a bordo! ‒Su voz ahora imitaba al capitán de un avión. Luego, pasó a hablar como si estuviera tratando con un bebé. _Ridículo en toda su totalidad_‒. Todos listos, vamos a llegar destino. Sarada, abre la boca ‒ordenó.

Al ver que no lo hacia, y él seguía acercando la cuchara, dijo:

‒ ¡Oh, no, no! ¡Nos vamos a estrellar! Advertencia. No, no, no… ¡full! ‒Terminó chochando la cuchara llena de ramen contra mi boca firmemente cerrada. Como si una explosión hubiera ocurrido, concluyó con ese ruidito final de "full", mal imitado.

‒Esto no funcionaba así ‒mencionó serio a medida que baja el utensilio de mi boca‒. Se suponía que debías abrir la boca para que la comida pasara, Sarada. Ahora los pasajeros chocaron.

¿Se le había aflojado un tornillo, o qué demonios le pasaba a este hombre? ¿Acaso el ramen se le subió a la cabeza? Todos alrededor nos estaban mirando ¡Todos! ¡Ya no era una niña para que hiciera eso! ¡Tenía diez años! ¡Diez años! Mi cara lo decía todo. Y no era precisamente bueno lo que decía.

No aguantó más. Pero ya me lo veía venir, había resistido demasiado. Naruto estalló en carcajadas delante de mí, y entre risas articulo decir:

‒O-oye, Sasuke. No te veía en ese roll de papito ‒Él se estaba sujetando las costillas debido a las carcajadas.

_Respira. Cuenta hasta diez y todo saldrá de maravilla. Apártate un poco de ellos y tal vez así, con suerte, piensen que no vienes con ninguno de los dos, _pensé cerrando mis párpados mientas trataba de calmar mi creciente enojo por tal escena.

‒Hmp, ¡cállate dobe! ‒le contestó mi padre, mientras una mirada amenazante rodaba por sus ojos.

Ahora sí habíamos terminado de acaparar toda la atención. Primero mi padre con tal bochornosa escena, y ahora el Hokage de la aldea. ¡El Hokage! estaba matándose de risa a todo pulmón. Vergüenza. Sin embargo, esa palabra no llegaba a completar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos.

Peor escena que esta para mí, Uchiha Sarada, no podría existir. No me sorprendería si alguno había sacado las palomitas minutos antes. Este día quedaría guardado en mi memoria como el más humillante de todos. Como el día en que mi papá, Uchiha Sasuke, había decidido hacerme el avioncito delante de varias personas.

_Trágame tierra._

**Fin.**

* * *

¿Rewies? Me haría muy feliz que mandaran uno :). Por cierto, os invito a que también se pasen por mis demás historias si les gusto esta. No sn muchas, pero recién me inicio -como verán- tanto aquí como en el ámbito de la escritura.

En fin, Gracias por leer.

¡Muchos besos! :D


End file.
